koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Katsuie Shibata/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Katsuie Shibata. Samurai Warriors 2 *"Your puniness makes me laugh!" *"Brace yourself!" *"Is this all they are capable of?" *"What's going on here? I never lose." *"I did not ask for your help!" *"Pitiful! No match for me." *"Another poor excuse for a warrior." *"Hmm. Not bad. Not that great either." *"I must say I'm impressed." *"Idiot! Do you know who I am?" *"I shall venture forth. Do not look away." *"I await a challenger who can topple me." *"Come to me, I will give you death!" *"I am proud to fall... in my lord's service." *"I have no fear..." *"He who topples me will be mighty indeed." *"You had better take pride in this victory!" Samurai Warriors 3 *"Look into my eyes and know the power of the Devil Shibata!" *"Simply pathetic!" *"That's enough of that!" *"You annoy me!" *"Run and hide!" *"Fear the devil!" *"Another foe lies broken before me!" *"That was a most pitiful display of might!" *"Hahaha! Just a drop in the ocean!" *"These weaklings are dropping like flies!" *"Simply put, I am unstoppable!" *"I warmly invite those who have fallen to me to try again!" *"The souls that I harvest are sent on to the afterlife!" *"The soul of yet another warrior has been extinguished by me!" Warriors Orochi 2 *"Devil Shibata coming through!" *"Take this!" *"Get out of my way!" *"Witness my power!" *"Hope you've learned your lesson!" *"My axes are yours!" *"It's the devil's turn!" *"Witness the mighty spirit of the Devil Shibata!" *"Beware of my axes!" *"Another poor excuse for a warrior." *"Pathetic gutter trash. You couldn't outfight my corpse!" *"I'm still at the peak of my strength." *"No one can match your might!" *"This age is yours, warrior!" *"Don't get cocky!" *"Save your boasting until after you've won!" *"Hmmph... So you're not totally useless." *"Grrr... Perhaps I underestimated them..." *"I owe you my thanks." *"I can't believe that I needed to be rescued." *"I am the Devil Shibata! Quake before me!" *"I look forward to squaring off against you again soon." *"I was ready to die... this day..." *"I knew you were capable of reaching these heights." *"Come, Toshiie, do not let up yet." *"You should have left me!" *"You are favored by the heavens, my lord." *"My lord, please conserve your energy." *"You honor me, my lord, when all I do is sully your name." *"Like a goddess..." *"I am not fit to praise one of your splendor." *"Oichi... You should have left a worthless old man like me to die." *"You are indeed the Coming Evil!" *"Lord Dian Wei, you do your lord proud!" *"With three axes, we can cut our way out of here!" *"Lord Pang De, your might is truly impressive." *"No words of praise are enough for you." *"With your halberd and my axes, no enemy can escape our wrath." *"My lord, I am sorry! I am forced to fight against you!" *"I knew I couldn't truly fight my lord." *"To go against fate... is to disappear..." *"My lady... Forgive me." *"I cannot fight against Lady Oichi..." *"Please... live for me as well..." *"Lord Dian Wei... so we meet." *"It was an honor to cross axes with you..." *"At last, I met a worthy enemy..." *"You look like a formidable opponent. Let's test our mettle, shall we?" *"Well fought. I wish to meet again soon." *"Continue down your own path..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Look into my eyes and know the power of the Devil Shibata!" *"It was only one victory. It's hardly worth celebrating." *"Time to show them the spirit of the Devil Shibata's army!" *"I simply defeated those enemies that stood in my way." *"Behold the soul of the Devil Shibata's army!" *"Shut up and take this. It's a token of... Ahh, forget it." *"Hmph! I'm surprised you managed to complete that task." *"Hmph! Do you ever take anything seriously?" *"I defeated numerous enemies in the last battle. Not that I want to talk about it..." *"It brings me great joy to have participated in so many battles recently. The battlefield is my true home." *"I am of the belief that one should recover from the previous battle while fighting in the next one." *"Would you shut up already?! Allow me to drink in peace!" *"Another foe lies broken before me!" *"The Devil reigns supreme!" *"Your skill in battle is unsurpassed!" *"You've grown, Toshiie... You are truly a warrior without peer!" *"Lady Oichi, has the devil inside of you awoken...?" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, Lord Dian Wei!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, Lord Pang De!" *"I must be getting rusty if things have gone this far!" *"The world can't handle two of me!" *"Fine work!" *"Don't be proud just yet!" *"How shameful..." *"Saved by the likes of you..." *"Shut up and fight..." *"Hmph, it'll take more than that!" *"Don't get cocky, Toshiie!" *"There you are, Toshiie." *"Lady Oichi, don't trouble yourself." *"Stay back, Lady Oichi." *"Impressive, my lord." *"Thank you for the backup, my lord." *"Well done, my lord." *"I appreciate the aid, my lord." *"Well done. Just don't let it go to your head." *"Don't feel proud of yourself just yet! You still have a ways to go!" *"How shameful... I'll repay this debt to you in fallen foes!" *"The Devil must be getting old if he needs help from the likes of you!" *"Just shut up and fight me... Surpass the Devil and achieve your true potential!" *"Hmph! It'll take more than that to do me in. You're letting your emotions influence you..." *"Don't be satisfied just yet, Toshiie! Your greatest deeds still lie ahead!" *"There you area, Toshiie. Let's show them the heart and soul of the Devil Shibata's army!" *"You shouldn't trouble yourself so, my lady. Leave hell to the Devil." *"Stay back, Lady Oichi. Don't tread into hell on the Devil's behalf." *"Impressive, my lord. Your prowess is always welcome." *"Thank you for the reinforcements. Let us carve a swath of bloodshed together!" *"Excellent, my lord. You are the very epitome of the warrior." *"I owe you my thanks, my lord. I will repay you in deeds, not words." *"Yes, strong and bold in battle. You have Katsuie's blade until the bitter end!" *"Hmph! Don't get cocky! You still have room to improve." *"Sorry to trouble you. I'll try to rack up a suitable body count." *"The Devil helped by a weakling?! It almost brings a tear to my eye..." *"I'm not going to waste words on you. Let's get down to it!" *"You've grown stronger..." *"Don't expect any praise from me, Toshiie. You've still got plenty of obstacles left to overcome!" *"Hmph, grown a bit, haven't you... You're still a child in my eyes, though, Toshiie!" *"Lady Oichi, please be careful... I can't concentrate with you here..." *"My lady, you mustn't worry for me. The Devil is always prepared to die." *"Your courage and loyalty almost make me jealous..." *"With our axes together we can cut our way out of anything!" *"Heh... You don't need any empty fawning from me." *"It takes a warrior to know a warrior... Thanks for your aid!" *"I will be your opponent today." *"Argh... You're stronger than I expected." *"Show me what you've got!" *"Toshiie, I will show you the true spirit of the Devil Shibata." *"You will never defeat me like that. Come at me as if you want me dead!" *"Yes, that's it... Now I can show you my true strength!" *"Lady Oichi... Forgive me!" *"Hmph... I'm going easy on you without even realizing it." *"Lady Oichi, I'm sorry! I will fight you with everything I have!" *"Master Dian Wei, I challenge you to a duel." *"What strength... How can one axe overcome two...?" *"I must give my all if I am to prevail over such a mighty adversary!" *"Master Pang De, no words are necessary." *"I respect your unwavering skill as a warrior." *"I have to do whatever it takes to counter your ferocious attacks!" *"My only task is to cut down the opponent before me." *"The blades of my axes shall cut you down!" *"Over my dead body!" *"Quiet! I will show you to your grave!" *"Do not speak! Our weapons will do the talking for us!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I will show you the spirit of the Devil Shibata!" *"Shut your mouth and fight!" *"We are more frightening than any devil ever was." *"I left the daily noise behind and simply focused on honing my techniques. My decades of service, simply defeating enemy officers, will be of little use in this world, after all." *"Training alongside powerful opponents. Days of simply silently swinging my weapons. Just the kind of way I wish to spend my time." Kessen III *"My lord, this is the latest information on the situation." *"According to our scouts, this is the current situation." *"With this deployments we shall destroy the enemy!" *"My lord, I have brought a man that shows promise." *"I failed to live up to my reputation." Category:Quotes